Universal Destruction
by agentxy14
Summary: Various Cartoon Network villains join under a mysterious leader to destroy the heroes and their universes. And it's up to The Ambassador and the heroes to stop them.
1. It Begins

**Prologue: Plans**

The meeting was set. All the men- or in some cases, boys- were assembled around a long table in a dark room.

Near the end, towards the biggest chair at the end, was an old man. His skin was blue, and he wore a crown on his head. His name was Ice King.

Sitting to the right of him was a Latino. He was cunning, and to a lot of girls (and some boys), he was hot. This was Alejandro.

A boy dressed in white with some shiny stuff on him was next. He was pretty chubby. His name was Bling-Bling Boy.

Next to him, again, was a tall kid, wearing glasses, and was known to have an annoying laugh. Mandark was his name.

At the far end, there was a dark shape resembling another man, slim, and holding a pipe. This was Father.

Across from the nerd, there was a guy with a red lightning bolt across his face. He wore a blue hat and other commanding blue suits. General Skarr was his name.

The last three were all in a row, just before the large end chair. The first was a large green alien with tentacles, and was named Vilgax. Middle man was a guy with a gold arm, and was called Van Clyse. The last was a robot with a dome on his head, named Frankenbot.

And their leader; can't forget about him. They would know who he is…if he showed up.

Together, they were an unstoppable force of the greatest villainy possible: The Society of Darkness.

Suddenly, there came a bang near the doors, and a tall, goggles-wearing man strode in, quite briskly. "I do apologize for the delay," he says. "There were some technical difficulties. One of my devices needed tweaking."

"Forget that," Ice King snapped. "Why are we here?"

"Ah, yes. The main purpose of our joining." He clapped his hands. "Down projector!" A large screen dropped down, as well as a projector. The first slide came down, featuring a logo. "Now, as we all know, we are villains." Cheering. "Yes, yes, thank you, but the problem is that we constantly lose. Even more embarrassing is that the victors are no more than children." This man pressed a button, and the slide changed to a face. "We hate them. Full to the point. So our archenemies are Johnny Test…" The fiery-haired preteen on-screen. "…Chris McLean…" The celebrity reality TV host. "…Finn the human boy…" The kid with an awesome hat. "Dexter…" A orange-haired, small kid. "Numbuh One…" A bald kid with shades. "The Grim Reaper…" The skeleton with a scythe. " Ben Tennyson…" The green-shirted teen. "…Rex…" Another teen, but with an orange shirt. "And my personal archnemesis, the Ambassador." A superhero teen with messy black hair. "We have constantly lost, one way or another, and it is seriously pissing me off. So…"

"That speech had NOTHING to do with our goals," Alejandro commented. "Why are _we_ here?"

"Response 1095: Shut up, Alejandro." Frankenbot responded. "Master has yet to finish Plan Number 7509."

"Thank you, Frankenbot. As I was saying, we lose constantly alone. However," He smiled. "With a team effort…"

"You wish us to join forces to eliminate each of our nemesis, is that it?" Van Clyse realized.

"I refuse! Human scum should not be on the same side as me!" Vilgax yelled.

"Van Clyse, Vilgax, calm. Vilgax, please refrain from calling anyone here, particularly me, 'human scum'. It's degrading. Further, the both of you were created by the same man."

Silence.

"Now, then, this plan that I've created is a multi-stage plan. Phase one is completed already. May you guess where we are?"

No response.

"We are in the Cartoon Network corporate headquarters."

There was shock.

"Impossible!"Mandark cried.

"How did you get it?" Skarr demanded.

"Peace, people. I merely raided this facility for my purposes. I do need to get the powers that be under my control." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a walkie-talkie. "Send him in."

Two Grunts, robots under the command of this mysterious man, walked in, dragging another man bound in ropes along with them.

"Ah, yes, the CEO of Cartoon Network," the villain began. "As you can see, we have become victorious. Your network has fallen to us. I will not hurt any of you if you follow our orders. Become our lackeys. Assist in any way possible."

"Heck with that," the CEO spat.

"Mr. CEO, don't be childish. You obviously have no bargaining chip. What's to gain by refusing to us?"

"My sanity, my freedom. Don't pretend you aren't going to kill us. Besides, I'll never help the villains."

The tall, unnamed villain frowned. "I did not want to have to do this." He reached under the table and brought out a large canister.

The CEO gaped. "Is that a—?"

"A Black Matter Bomb, correct."

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?"

"Honestly, I haven't the foggiest. Maybe it goes according to plan. Maybe it absorbs us all. Maybe it just explodes. In any case, the result is the same, and we all go down to Hell in the same elevator. Do you want your corporation to suffer like that?"

The CEO considered his options.

"I surrender," he hangs his head down. "Just—just don't hurt anyone who works here."

"So long as they do not try to escape." He then turns to the Grunts. "Take him away." Then to the rest of the villains.

"So, gentlemen, you now see my power. I have successfully constructed a robotic army. I have taken an entire corporate headquarters…and that was a solo endeavor! Imagine what sort of power we would have in a joint effort. So," the man smiled, "Shall we team up and eliminate those annoying heroes and the universes they live in once and for all?"

Father was the first to speak. "For starters, I like your style. If you can bend the Kids Next Door to me, I'm in."

"Get me a ton of princesses," Ice King bargains, "and you've got yourself a deal."

"Only if I can get a date with Susan Test!" Bling-Bling demands.

"And me with…Dee-Dee," Mandark sighs.

Then everyone shouts out.

"I wish for a million dollars to make up for those lost in the World Tour!" Alejandro says.

"The power of the Grim Reaper!" General Skarr.

"Destruction of Providence!"

"Ruling Earth!"

"All of that will be yours," the tall man promises. "All that and more! We shall show the world that the villains shall control!"

The cheering was deafening.

**(Ah, yeah, this doesn't look good. What shall the villains do to control? Who is the mysterious villain leader? What will the Black Matter Bomb do? All these questions may be answered soon! Also, if you have a particular show you'd like to be referenced, go ahead! I'll probably do it later on in the story, but it's good to be early! Please review!)**


	2. First Strike

**Chapter 1: First Strike**

In the city of Ulcer Meadows, Indiana, a boy was busy on his computer. He wasn't messing around with Internet games or Fanfiction or stuff like that. Not even Solitaire. No, he was running a scan of the surrounding area and beyond.

"Man, this is boring," he sighs. "One more scan. One more and I call it quits. I'm sure there's nothing going o—"

Then the warning lights came off. An emergency has just presented itself.

"Finally," the boy commented. But it wasn't done. Nine more emergencies appeared in various locations. One on Ulcer Meadows itself. But one, just off the coast of Canada…

"Oh, stylus," he gasped. "Not there!" And, in a flash, he dashed off of his seat, ran to the closet, and pulled out his special suit.

This was going to be a long day.

"Welcome to the latest season of Total Drama!" Chris McLean blared. No real cheering from his contestants.

"Why do we keep getting dragged into these?" Heather questioned.

"One word, eight letters: C-O-N-T-R-A-C-T." Chris flashed his signature smile. "This features the same rules as the other seasons, but…"

Here Noah stopped listening to the narcissistic host. His mind wandered around to various locales. He noticed there were all the previous contestants…except one.

"Chris," Noah asked, "Where's Alejandro?"

"Huh?" Chris asked. Then he noticed. "Weird. I could have sworn he was on the boat."

Then Noah noticed something else. "Your lackey's gone, too."

"Chef?" Chris wondered. "Where the heck are they?"

"We still are doing the show, right?" Tyler asked.

"Hold on, hold on. We can do the show without Al, but not without Chef. He's free labor." Chris then turned to Noah. "Come on, smart guy. You get the honor of coming to help search for those two."

"Woo," Noah sarcastically cheered.

It wasn't much of a search. Unless Chef preferred to hide in the woods, which was doubtful, he was either in the cabins or the mess hall. And the cabins weren't likely, either.

"Mess hall it is," Chris confirmed. The two walked over to the doors and attempted to pull them open, but they were stuck fast.

"If we didn't know where he was before," Noah commented, "this cinches it."

"But how to get in…Noah, under the porch, there's a crowbar. See it?"

"Is it long and shiny?"

"Yeah."

"Then this is probably it," Noah retorted, holding the crowbar.

Chris grabbed it, stuck it between the doors and yanked. Nothing doing.

"Once more for ratings!" Another yank. No good.

"Once more for producers!" This time, when he yanked, the doors flew open.

Noah gaped. "How-?"

"Name it a plot point and call it a day," Chris dropped the crowbar and opened the doors all the way. The two went inside.

The dining area was empty and dark. Or so it seemed…

"Chef?" Chris called. "Enough games, dude! We need to start the show!"

"Where the heck is he?" Noah questioned.

"Last call, Chef! The show's about to start!"

"More likely it is about to end," a voice called from the darkest corner of the hall. The doors slammed and the lights went on, revealing two people.

"Alejandro!" Noah, shocked, cried out.

"Chef!" Chris, also stunned, cried out as well.

"Well, now, isn't this a surprise?" Alejandro crooned. "I have the know-it-all and the narcissist in my grasp."

"Justin's not here."

"I was referring to you, you jackass!" Alejandro spat. "You know why I'm here? To take control! I want revenge for the treatment you gave me!"

"Which was…?"

" When I was roasted by the lava, you stuck me into the Drama Machine! And for what? To sign a waiver saying you weren't responsible for it! And the million was gone! But what absolutely fried me was that YOU CALLED ME A SPAZ!"

Silence.

"And you aren't?" Noah questioned.

Without warning, Chef swung downwards with a meat cleaver, just barely missing Noah. "You better shut up, kid. I know how to work this thing."

"Oh, and I forgot to mention," Alejandro mentioned. "I turned Chef. He's assisting me now. Chef, eliminate them!"

Chef walked over to the duo, lifted his cleaver, and swung downwards. Noah closed his eyes waiting for the impact.

Except there was no impact.

When Noah opened his eyes, he saw in front of him a teen wielding a laser-shield, blocking the swings Chef was attempting.

"Stay back," the teen warned. He was wearing a cape, mask, and gloves. "This could get messy." He swung his shield as Chef, making him stumble towards Alejandro.

"Now!" Noah yelled, running towards Alejandro while Chef was busy. Alejandro tried to run, but was socked in the face and knocked onto the floor.

Meanwhile, the newcomer was battering Chef with the shield. He was very nearly on top of Alejandro.

Then Chris hit Chef in the face with a second, indoor crowbar. Chef was knocked off balance as his head shot sparks.

"What the…" Chris gaped in wonder. Chef was still sparking and spouting out random garbage.

"Code five eight seven…anti…anti…error, error message…power down…" And Chef, finally, fell. Straight onto Alejandro's legs.

"Aah! _Muy dolor!_ (Much pain!)" Alejandro wailed in pain, unable to get up because of the overwhelming size of Chef.

"Only it's not Chef," the new guy said, walking toward the mass and ripping at the skin. "This is a robot. A fake Chef, in essence. That's why it was sparking."

"Who the heck are you?" Chris asked.

"Call me the Ambassador for now. Look, we need to get out of here before—"

They heard Alejandro chuckling. "You idiots. You have no idea that I was a distraction."

"Well, now we know, don't we?" Noah responded.

"Yeah, well…Take a look into the kitchen."

The Ambassador took a look in the kitchen. Inside, there was a large canister, on its side, with a screen on a countdown…

"Oh, crap." He gasped. He turned to Noah and Chris. "RUN!"

"Why?"

"No questions, just run!"

They ran directly out of the mess hall, as the counter drew slowly to zero. Alejandro, still pinned under Chef-Bot, pressed a button and teleported himself out of the area.

"Everyone!" Chris shouted to everyone. "The show's been postponed. Run for your lives!"

"Into the jet!" The Ambassador called out.

Most of the cast were about to run into the jet.

"If some guy comes out of the sky to save us, this must be the real deal!" Courtney yelled.

Just then…Then counter reached zero.

All at once, the counter blew, releasing a constantly-growing dome of Black Matter. It soon overtook the mess hall, which, once the cast saw this happening, led to another panic, leading to no one getting into the jet.

All except for Chris, Noah, and The Ambassador, who were already buckled and about to fly.

"Let's go!" Noah called out.

"On it!" All at once, the jet lifted, flew up, and sped off, leaving the slowly-contaminated island behind.

"My precious show…" Chris lamented. "My island…"

"What about the people ON the island?" Noah asked.

"Victims of Black Matter," the Ambassador replied. "We'll get them back soon."

"Who the heck are you, anyway? I'm not assisting with anything until you tell me!"

The Ambassador sighed, taking off his mask in the process, turning to Noah, and smiling.

Noah was dumbfounded. "_Charles_?" he sputtered. "_You_ saved us?"

"Yep."

"I haven't seen you since Total Drama Spinoff! **[1]** What's new?"

"A massive conspiracy," Charles tapped the window of the jet. A PowerPoint presentation showed up. "I've gotten readings about massive waves of energy being stolen in many places. Since Camp Wawanakwa was radioactive, I have no doubt Alejandro was using this place as a surplus."

Chris pointed to the plane's front. "Shouldn't you be flying?"

"The _Flying Buck_ has autopilot. Now listen. I also have no doubt that other places are getting their energy stolen in some way as well. I'm going to stop it."

He tapped the screen. "Places like Porkbelly, the Land of Ooo, Endsville, all places in peril. Our destinations." He got rid of the PowerPoint, grabbed the controls, and turned to the guys. "Buckle up, because we've got a long way to go."

The mad genius behind this entire thing smiled. Wawanakwa was gone, the energy taken from there. Sure, it seemed heartless. Then again, he _was_ a villain.

"Sir!" a Grunt called.

"Hmm?"

"We have bad news. A jet was reported to have flown out of the area."

"WHAT?" the man bellowed. "Why didn't Alejandro stop it?"

"He was pinned underneath the Chef-Bot, unable to move and in critical condition. In fact, his legs were broken."

"Just…great," the man sighed. "We have people out there. Witnesses! They must be stopped!"

"Sir, one more thing."

"What?"

"The jet that left?" The Grunt was obviously scared. "It had a logo of a dollar with an "A" on it. I think it was called the _Flying Buck_."

Without warning, the man stabbed the Grunt in the midsection with his laser sword. The Grunt collapsed immediately.

"He…will…PAY!" he yelled. "No one gets the better of ME! Especially not the Ambassador! SO SAYS PROFESSOR REGULUS NIGELIUS!"

**[1]: A reference to Total Drama Spinoff, one of my other stories.**

**Well, the Big Bad's revealed himself, huh? And the Black Matter Bomb blew. This could not get good. What will happen next? Where will our heroes go? Why do the villains need energy? Why are gas prices raising so much? Stay tuned!**


End file.
